Primavera
by Noraa E.M
Summary: Nunca habían formado parte de sus planes pero, ¿Que pasaría si los peores temores de Katniss se cumplieran? ¿Si la vida de Katniss y Peeta cambiara radicalmente? (Spoilers Sinsajo)
1. Epilogo y Capitulo 1

**Epílogo**

Juegan en la pradera: la niña de pelo oscuro y ojos azules que baila por la hierba; el niño de rizos rubios y ojos grises que intenta seguirla con sus rechonchas piernecitas de bebé.

He tardado cinco, diez, quince años en aceptar, pero Peeta estaba deseando tenerlos. Cuando la sentí moverse dentro de mí por primera vez, me ahogó un terror que me parecía tan antiguo como lo misma vida.

**Capitulo 1**

Me remuevo en la cama y miro el reloj, genial, las seis del amanecer. Me recorre la misma sensación, como todas las mañanas, el mismo malestar. Noto los brazos de Peeta rodeándome, no quiero despertarlo , pero las nauseas no remiten, así que poco a poco me deshago de sus brazos y salgo despacio de la cama, me dirijo al baño y me encierro en él.

Al poco rato me encuentro sentada en el frío suelo del baño, con la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas en la pared, me quedo así hasta que la puerta empieza a abrirse lentamente.

-¿Katniss?- me dice Peeta preocupado

-Estoy bien- le digo mientras me levanto y me acerco al grifo para mojarme la cara y enjuagarme la boca.

-No, Katniss, no estas bien, hace cerca de un mes que te ocurre lo mismo, deberíamos ir a...

-No, Peeta, de verdad- no lo dejo terminar la frase- se me pasará.

Me acerco y lo silencio con un beso antes de que vuelva a hablar, se lo que me va a decir, "Katniss, es mejor que te vea un médico" o bien "Katniss, llama a tu madre, ella sabrá que hacer". Peeta sabe que no soporto los médicos, aunque mi madre también sea sanadora, desde que el Capitolio nos utilizaba para sus Juegos, no he vuelto a confiar en ellos.

Decido que es mejor volver a la cama e intentar dormir unas cuantas horas más, así que, cojo la mano de Peeta, que aun me mira con preocupación, y lo arrastro con migo hacia la habitación, donde la cama y las sabanas nos vuelven a acoger.

Me despierta la luz que se cuela por la ventana,debe de ser mediodía, estiro mi mano en busca de Peeta, pero no lo encuentro, seguramente habrá ido a la panadería.

Me levanto despacio y me dirijo a la ducha, no he dormido mucho ya que las pesadillas se han mantenido presentes durante toda la noche. Cuando me acabo de duchar, me cambio y me dirijo a la cocina, donde encuentro un panecillo de queso y una nota:

"Katniss;

No te he querido despertar esta mañana, he ido a la panadería pero volveré a la hora de cenar, te lo prometo.

Te quiero

Peeta"

Acabo de leer la nota mientras me termino el panecillo, Peeta tampoco debe de haber dormido en toda la noche, ya que cada vez que me despertaba, sus brazos y su voz estaban ahí para protegerme.

Estoy fregando los platos del desayuno cuando,de pronto, lo siento, es muy leve pero estoy segura de que no me lo he imaginado, algo se ha movido en mi interior. El estruendo del plato cuando colisiona contra el suelo me sobresalta y una sensacion de desaparición me inunda, me levanto rápidamente la blusa y llevo mi mano a mi abdomen,nada, solo el agitado movimiento de mi espiración.

No, no lo he imaginado, estoy convencida, algo me ha golpeado, levemente, desde dentro.

Me apoyo en la mesa como puedo y las lágrimas empiezan a nublarme la vista, no puedo ser, esto no puede estar pasando, se que Peeta siempre ha querido, pero no entraba en mis planes, al menos, aun.

Estoy inmersa en mis pensamientos, hasta que, de pronto, lo vuelvo a notar, esta vez no es tan leve como la anterior. Caigo de rodillas impactando contra el suelo y noto como los trozos del plato se me clavan en las rodillas, me llevo las manos a la cara, estoy temblando y sollozando, aunque ahora lo se con toda seguridad.

Estoy embarazada.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Flashback

El Distrito 4;

Nuestra primera salida del distrito 12 desde que volvimos del Capitolio, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo ha pasado, un año, tal vez mas.

Veo a Peeta, junto al agua, con el pequeño de Annie y Finnick. Peeta lo lleva cogido por sus manitas, saltan en el agua, recogen conchas, se ríen... no puedo evitar sonreír, a Peeta se le dan de maravilla los niños, le encantan, veo su rostro como se ilumina mientras juega con el pequeño, su sonrisa crece a medida que el niño disfruta y su risa se vuelve más sonora.

- A Finnick también se le daban bien los niños...- me sobresalto, no me había dado cuenta de la llegada de Annie- cuando los visitábamos en el hospital, siempre los hacia sonreír, tenia un don, y, parece que Peeta también.

Asiento, no se que decirle, las palabras nunca se me han dado bien, así que, solo la miro y sonrío, la observo mientras ella mira a su pequeño, es la viva imagen de Finnick, con sus ojos verde mar. Aunque Annie tiene los ojos cristalinos, no llora, simplemente tiene una mirada triste, vacía, perdida.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo acariciar por la brisa del mar, es entonces cuando, a mi mente, vuelve la misma imagen, la de los segundos juegos, la noche en la playa, aquel sueño feliz en medio de tanta oscuridad, aquel sueño donde, los hijos de Peeta, juegan felices.

Veo a una niña de pelo oscuro y ojos azules que corre por la playa mientras un niño pequeño, de rizos rubios y ojos grises, intenta seguirla con sus rechonchas piernecitas de bebé. Corren por la arena, hasta que llegan al mar, donde se encuentra de espaldas, su padre, que los mira con sus profundos ojos azules y su maravillosa sonrisa. Peeta coge a los niños de la mano y, los tres, empiezan a jugar junto a la orilla del mar.

Abro los ojos y sonrío, tal vez, solo tal vez, algún día, pueda darle esa felicidad a Peeta, pero se que, mientras mis miedos a perderlos,sean recientes, no podrá ser.

No me habia percatado de que Peeta ya estaba casi a mi lado, traía al pequeño cogido de las manos, mientras este daba diminutos pasitos tambaleándose hacia Annie, ella estira los brazos y él se sienta en su regazo mientras le ofrece una concha que debió recoger con Peeta, Annie la acepta, sonríe, y su mirada vuelve a perderse mientras lo abraza dulcemente.

Peeta se sienta a mi lado mientras suspira, se el porque de ese suspiro de igual manera que se, que no podré darle eso que tanto anhela. Lo miro durante unos instates hasta que acuno su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligo a mirarme, sus ojos azules están un poco más apagados que de costumbre, él me mira,acaricia mis mejillas y sonríe con tristeza, nuestras frentes quedan apoyadas y nuestras narices se rozan hasta que llevo mis manos hacia su cuello, lo atraigo hacia mi y lo beso dulcemente, quiero que sepa que lo quiero, y que, aunque de momento no pueda darle lo que desea, nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Nos quedamos abrazados, hundo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y el me estrecha aun más, subo mis labios hasta su oído, y lo rozo con delicadeza.

-Algún día Peeta, tal vez... algún día- vuelvo a hundir mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y el esconde su rostro en mi pelo mientras noto como una leve sonrisa se va formando poco a poco en su cara.

Fin del FlashBack


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**(Peeta POV)**

Me levanto temprano, prometí ir a la panadería, sin embargo, no me gusta dejar a Katniss después de una mala noche como esta, pero no tengo opción.

Bajo a la cocina, me preparo el almuerzo y le dejo una nota a Katniss al lado de un panecillo de queso.

"Katniss;

No te he querido despertar esta mañana, he ido a la panadería pero volveré a la hora de cenar, te lo prometo.

Te quiero

Peeta"

Acto seguido, me dirijo a mi lugar de trabajo.

El día transcurre rápido; horneo, decoro pasteles, vendo... y en lo único en lo que pienso es en Katniss, no dejo de preguntarme como se habrá levantado, que habrá hecho durante todo el día, como estará...

Pronto llega la noche, cojo dos barras de pan y me aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta de la panadería. Antes de llegar a casa, me detengo delante de la puerta de Haymicth, decido entrar con la llave que guarda debajo de la alfombrilla de la entrada y dejarle algo con lo que alimentarse.

Creía que Haymicth estaría inconsciente sobre un gran charco de alcohol, como de costumbre, pero no es así. Esta apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, mirando hacia mi casa a través de la ventana, con la vista perdida. Ha debido notar mi presencia porque, acto seguido se a girado hacia mi.

-Hola- me dice con un tono serio

-Hola, Hyamitch

-¿Que haces aquí muchacho? Deberías estar en tu casa- me dice mientras se sienta frente a la mesa.

-He decidido traerte algo de comer-le digo mientras le tiendo una barra de pan- no cal que me lo agradezcas

-No pensaba hacerlo- me dice mientras se lleva un trozo de pan a la boca.

Su comentario me hace rodar los ojos, Hyamitch, siempre tan predecible

-Por cierto, tendrías que ir a prestarle atención a tu mujer, en vez de quedarte aquí mirándome.

-¿Que?-Respondo yo, abriendo los ojos como platos- ¿Haymicth?

-La ví esta mañana, en la cocina, acto seguido oí un estruendo y no la he vuelto a ver

Estoy paralizado, el pánico se apodera de mi, tan solo la mirada de preocupación de Haymicth me devuelve a la realidad.

No me despido, pero creo que Haymicth me dice algo como "Corre chico, corre" antes de que yo salga disparado por al puerta.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, llego a la puerta de casa y la abro con dificultad.

-¿Katniss?- chillo más de lo que debería, pero el pánico se ha apoderado de mi

Al no obtener repuesta vuelvo a repetir su nombre, ahora, con más desesperación

-¿KATNISS?

Sigo sin obtener respuesta, hasta que unos sollozos, logran llegar a mis oídos, me dirijo hacia esos sollozos apenas audibles, que me conducen hasta la cocina, no logro verla en un primer momento a causa de la poca luz que entra ,hasta que mis ojos se habitúan, y la encuentro, iluminada por un leve rayo de luz, esta encogida en una esquina de la cocina, temblando y sollozando. Me acerco despacio, y me arrodillo junto a ella.

-¿Katniss?- acerco mi mano a su mejilla para acariciarla, pero lo único que logro es que se aparte..

Mi vista se dirige por un segundo a sus rodillas, llenas de trocitos ensangrentados de porcelana.

-Dios mios Katniss, que ha pasado... - le digo lo mas calmadamente posible.

Silencio, es la única respuesta que me llega.

La cojo lentamente por la rodillas, ella sigue encogida, aun en mis brazos, pero ya no intenta zafarse.

La siento delicadamente sobre la mesa de la cocina, cojo rapidamente el botiquín del armario, lo abro y me apresuro por encotrar unas pinzas, unas gasas y alcohol.

Cuando tengo lo necesario, vuelvo con Katniss, que sigue en el mismo estado en el que la encontré, y me dispongo a curarla. Lentamente retiro los trozos de porcelana de sus rodillas, aunque lo hago con toda la suavidad posible, ella muestra una mueca de dolor, pero no dice nada, desinfecto las heridas con ayuda de las gasas y el alcohol. Cuando finalizo, la cojo y la llevo a la habitación, la deposito en la cama y me arrodillo frente a ella, mientras entierro sus manos entre las mías.

-Katniss...¿ Que ha pasado?- le pregunto, esperanzado de que me conteste. Pero lo único que recibo a cambio es una mirada perdida y... silencio

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

Intentare actualizar pronto, como muy tarde el viernes!

En especial Gracias a:

**- Liptuan**

**-Hadelqui**

**-Ane-Potter17**

**-ErandiGuz**

**-PeetaLOVEEEEEEEE**

**Gracias por sus reviews y por animarme a seguir escribiendo!**

Saludos! Y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte :)


	4. Capitulo 4

Sus gritos me despiertan a medianoche, ya ni siquiera mis brazos pueden calmarla; tiembla, grita, y ya no puede volver a dormir... ninguno de los dos puede.  
Cada mañana me levanto, con la esperanza de oír su voz, pero lo único que resulta de la espera es silencio.  
Cada día, la misma rutina, me levanto, desayuno, voy a la panadería y, cuando vuelvo, ella sigue en el mismo lugar en el que la vi por última vez, en el comedor, junto al fuego, con la mirada perdida, vacía...

Hoy, no es una excepción...

Me levanto temprano, me ducho y bajo a preparar el desayuno, en el instante en el que oigo sus pasos, me doy la vuelta, esperando encontrar alguna sonrisa, alguna muestra de expresividad en su rostro, pero no es así. No se detiene, tal como baja la escalera, enciende el fuego y se sienta frente a él, y así como cada mañana, su mente se pierde entre las llamas del fuego, que lo consume todo a su paso.  
Antes de irme, me dirijo hacia Katniss, me arrodillo a su lado y le beso la mejilla.  
-Volveré pronto, adiós, Katniss...- le digo mientras suspiro y le acaricio la mejilla.  
El día pasa lento en la panadería, hasta que,mientras amaso la masa del pan,me sorprende la llegada de una visita inesperada.

-Hola, chico- Me sobresalto y me giro al oír su voz

-¿Haymitch?- Le digo sorprendido

-No me mires así,ni que hubieras visto un fantasma- Me dice cruzándose de brazos y apoyandose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto volviendo a mi trabajo.

-Se me han acabado las reservas de alcohol, te sobra algo de pan para los gansos?

No recordaba, que, cuando a Haymicth se le acaban las reservas de su preciado alcohol, cría gansos. Me pregunto como se las deben apañar los pobres gansos cuando Haymicth esta ebrio. Sea como sea, esa imagen me hace sonreír.

-Si.. creo que me sobra algo, voy a ver

Me limpio las manos en el delantal y me dirijo a la parte de atrás de la panadería donde se encuentran los hornos. Empiezo a meter trozos de pan duro en un saco, hasta que, la voz de Haymitch vuelve a sobresaltarme.

-Por cierto, oigo gritar a tu mujer cada noche... ¿Sabe que aunque yo soy vuestro único vecino, también duermo,aunque no lo parezca,?

Me tenso,mis manos empiezan a temblar y dejo ir el saco de golpe

-Bueno chico, tranquilo, era una broma, pensaba que desde que volviste sus pesadillas habían disminuido

-Y lo habían hecho, pero desde hace unos días... Katniss no está bien, no se que le pasa... se levanta cada noche, unos días se encierra en el baño, otros se despierta gritando...- le digo con la voz quebrada

-Tal vez debería hablar con ella- Sugiere Hyamitch

-Te lo agradezco pero... no quiere hablar con nadie,ni siquiera...conmigo- le digo mientras se me escapa una lágrima de los ojos.

-Chico...- me dice Haymicth mientras se acerca y,en un gesto paternal, me da unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Todo irá bien.

Volvemos al interior de la panadería, le doy el saco a Haymicth y, antes de salir por la puerta se gira, me mira tristemente y me dice:

-No la dejes sola chico... No ahora que es cuando mas te necesita- y dicho esto, se va.

Llega la hora de cerrar y me dirijo a casa, sumido en una tristeza inconsolable. Ya en la puerta de casa, veo una pequeña prímula que aun sigue viva aunque el frío invierno esta llegando. La recojo con extremo cuidado y entro en casa. Voy directamente al comedor, ya que, no espero encontrarla en ningún otro sitio. Efectivamente, se encuentra justo donde la deje.

-Hola Katniss... siento haber tardado- le digo mientras me siento a su lado y aparto un mechón de su pelo para colocarle la prímula detrás de la oreja. Acto seguido le acaricio la mejilla y suspiro.

Estoy un rato en silencio a su lado cuando noto que tiembla.

-¿Tienes frío?- le digo, aunque no espero respuesta alguna, me levanto,cojo la manta que se encuentra en el sofá y se la pongo por encima con extremo cuidado.

-Así mejor...- digo mas para mi que para ella.

Me acurruco a su lado y, mientras miro el fuego,pienso en las palabras de Haymicth "No la dejes sola chico... No ahora que es cuando mas te necesita". No, definitivamente no la voy a dejar sola, ni ahora ni nunca, ni el mismísimo Capitolio, volviéndome a modificar los recuerdos de ella, podrían lograr que me alejara, porque, ahora se que,ni la propia muerte, podría hacer que me distanciara de ella.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Pero ya esta aqui un nuevo capitulo!

Actualizare la semana que viene!

Muchas Gracias a todos por leer!

En especial, gracias a:

**-MarEverdeen**

**-Hadelqui**

**-Ane-Potter17**

**-ErandiGuz**

**-Napilut**

**-PeetaLOVEEEEEEEE**

**Gracias por sus reviews y por animarme a seguir escribiendo!**

Saludos! Y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte :)


	5. Capitulo 5

**Katniss POV**

Desesperación, eso es lo que siento, el día se acerca lentamente, y Peeta no sabe nada.

No se que es lo que me corroe más, no habérselo dicho, o el hecho de que lo estoy haciendo sufrir, una vez mas.

No hablo, no me muevo, me quedo quieta, frente al fuego, como cada día, hasta que llega Peeta, suspira, y se sienta junto a mi. No, no puedo verlo así, pero soy incapaz de articular una palabra, incapaz de hacer cualquier gesto, incapaz de asumir lo que está pasando.

Las pesadillas han aumentado, en numero e intensidad, por culpa de mi inseguridad. Ya no sueño con las desapariciones de Peeta o su propia muerte, ahora sueño que los pierdo a los dos, que no peudo protegerlos. El miedo y la desaparición se apoderan de mi, hasta el punto de que soy incapaz de conciliar el sueño, y por mi culpa, Peeta tampoco.

¿Como voy a ser madre? Yo que nunca he querido tener hijos, yo que, después de todo, ¿No pude proteger a la persona mas importante de mi vida, a mi propia hermana?

De repente un recuerdo azota mi mente.

**(Flashback)**

- Tu familia te necesita Katniss.- dice Peeta

Espero a que mencione el bebé, a que interprete para las cámaras, pero no lo hace, y por eso sé que nada de lo que me ha dicho es parte de los juegos, que me dice la verdad sobre lo que siente.

-En realidad, a mí no me necesita nadie-afirma, aunque sin compadecerse. Es cierto que su familia no lo necesita. Llorarían por él, igual que unos cuantos amigos, y después seguirán adelante. Incluso Haymitch, con la ayuda de un buen montón de licor blanco, seguirá adelante. Me doy cuenta de que solo una persona quedará herida sin remedio si Peeta muere: yo.

-Yo-respondo-, yo te necesito.- Él parece enfadado y respira hondo, como si fuera a empezar un largo discurso, y eso no está bien, no está nada bien, porque empezará a hablar sobre Prim, mi madre y todo lo demás, y me confundirá. Así que, antes de que pueda hablar, lo silencio con un beso.

Vuelvo a sentir lo mismo, lo que solo había sentido en una ocasión, en la cueva el año pasado, cuando intentaba que Haymitch nos enviase comida. He besado a Peeta unas mil veces, tanto en los juegos como después, pero solo hubo un beso que despertase un cosquilleo en mi interior, solo un beso que me hiciera desear más. Sin embargo, la herida de la cabeza empezó a sangrar y él me obligó a tumbarme.

Esta vez no hay nada que nos interrumpa, salvo nosotros mismos. Y, después de unos cuantos intentos, Peeta se rinde y deja de hablar. La sensación en mi interior se hace más cálida, surge de mi pecho y se extiende por todo el cuerpo, por brazos y piernas hasta llegar a las puntas de los dedos. En vez de satisfacerme, los besos tienen un efecto contrario, aumentan la necesidad. Creía que era una experta en hambre, pero se trata de hambre completamente distinto.

Lo que nos devuelve a la realidad es el primer rayo de la tormenta eléctrica. También despierta a Finnick, que se sienta con un grito. Veo que ha metido los dedos en la arena, como si quisiera asegurarse de que la pesadilla no era real.

-No puedo seguir durmiendo-dice-. Uno de los dos debe descansar.- Entonces parece darse cuenta de nuestras expresiones, de que estamos abrazados-. O los dos puedo vigilar solo.  
Pero Peeta no le deja.

-Es demasiado peligroso- afirma-. No estoy cansado. Acuestate tu Katniss.

No pongo pegas porque necesito dormir si quiero lograr mantenerlo con vida. Dejo que me guíe hasta donde están los demás; me cuelga la cadena con el medallón y pone la mano en el punto donde debería estar nuestro bebé.

-Vas a ser una gran madre, ¿Sabes?- me dice. Después me da un último beso y vuelve con Finnick.

Su referencia al bebé me indica que ha acabado el recreo, que estamos de nuevo en los juegos. Que sabe que la audiencia se estará preguntando por qué no ha utilizado el argumento más persuasivo de su arsenal. Hay que manipular a los patrocinadores.

Aun así, mientras me estiro sobre la arena, me pregunto: ¿Podría ser algo más? ¿Un recordatorio de que algún día podré tener un hijo con Gale?

Bueno, si es eso, ha sido un error.

Primero, porque los niños nunca han formado parte de mi plan. Y segundo, porque, si sólo uno de los dos puede ser padre, está muy claro que debería ser Peeta.

Empiezo a dormirme e intento imaginar, en algún momento del futuro, sin juegos, ni Capitolio. Un lugar donde el hijo de Peeta esté a salvo.

**(Fin del FlashBack)**

Cuando acaba el recuerdo, suspiro, sí, definitivamente los niños nunca habían formado parte de mi plan, pero, después de aquel sueño, donde vi a un niño igualito a Peeta, jugar sano y feliz junto a su padre, pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez, no sería tan malo ser madre si tenía a Peeta a mi lado.

El ruido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos, no puede ser Peeta, es demasiado temprano. Oigo los pasos acercarse,lentamente, pero sigo inmóvil. Noto que está detrás de mi, y, es entonces cuando oigo su voz.

-Veo que el chico no exageraba, preciosa

Haymicth... de cualquier persona que podría venir, tiene que ser precisamente él, y, si está aquí, no es por casualidad.

-Veo que te ha comido la lengua el gato... ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?- me dice bruscamente

¿De que está hablando? ¿Que sabe? ¿Que tiene que ver él en todo esto? Giro un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-El chico está muy preocupado por ti, solo hace falta verle la cara...- y por su tono, se que él también está preocupado.

Vuelvo a girar mi cabeza, concentrándome, una vez más, en el fuego

-No creas que a mi me engañas, preciosa, yo se lo que te pasa. Tienes que decírselo, no se a que esperas.

Las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos, e intento hablar, pero las palabras no me salen debido a los días que llevo sin decir nada, así que intento arrancarmelas como puedo.

- No... no puedo- tartamudeo

- Claro que puedes- me dice mientras se sienta a mi lado

- No, ¡No puedo!- le espeto mientras los sollozos y los temblores hacen presencia

- ¿De que tienes miedo, preciosa? - me dice mientras me mira

No contesto, solo puedo llorar y temblar.

- Se que no es por miedo a como reaccione el chico... ¿entonces? Cuéntamelo, preciosa.

-Es solo que... yo nunca pedí esto, no formaba parte de mis planes, ¡no se que debo hacer!- le digo mientras mis defensas se desmoronan y me tiro a sus brazos a llorar.

-Preciosa, nadie nace enseñado, es algo natural... Además, si sabes que es lo primero que debes hacer- me dice mientras me abraza con gesto paternal.

Decírselo a Peeta... eso es lo que debo hacer, pero, ¿Como se supone que se lo voy a decir?, se lo he estado ocultando desde hace tiempo... ¿ Como va a reaccionar? Como si Haymicth me leyera el pensamiento, me dice

-Sabes que, a parte de ti, es lo que el chico más a deseado en su vida, te entenderá y estará a tu lado, siempre lo ha estado.

Si, tiene razón, Peeta siempre ha estado a mi lado, desde los primeros juegos, incluso antes, desde aquel día en que me dió el pan, el día en que me devolvió las ganas de luchar y vivir.

Me seco las lágrimas, me deshago de sus brazos lentamente y me levanto del suelo poco a poco, camino descalza hasta la puerta, mientras Haymicth sonríe, me sigue y susurra

- Por fin lo has entendido, preciosa.

Haymicth tiene razón. Ahora se que, no hay marcha atrás, que esto que esta sucediendo es real, y que, mientras Peeta permanezca a mi lado, no hay nada que temer, y que nuestro pequeño estará a salvo.

Abro la puerta y salgo al exterior, la nieve está cayendo, pero no me importa. Se levanta una suave brisa, que hace volar los pétalos marchitos de las prímulas, al ver los petalos, recuerdo a mi hermana, y desearía que estuviera aquí en un momento como este, así que, sin pensarlo, pongo mis manos en mi vientre, justo en el punto donde lo sentí moverse por última vez, y, mientras miro al cielo digo en un susurro.

-¿ Sabes que, Prim? Voy a ser madre...- y, después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo a sonreír.

* * *

¡Ya esta aqui un nuevo capitulo! ¿Que os ha parecido?

Actualizare la semana que viene!

Muchas Gracias a todos por leer! Me alegra que os guste!

En especial gracias a:

**-AndieDiggory**

**-MarEverdeen**

**-Hadelqui**

**-Ane-Potter17**

**-ErandiGuz**

**-Napilut**

**-PeetaLOVEEEEEEEE**

** Gracias por vuestros reviews y por animarme a seguri escribiendo!**

Saludos! Y **que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte** :)


	6. Capitulo 6

**Katniss Pov**

Estoy danzando bajo la nieve, cuando me doy cuenta de que Haymitch sonríe y empieza a caminar hacia su casa.

-¿Haymitch?- lo llamo mientras me acerco hacia él

Frena en seco y se gira hacia mi.

En ese momento salgo corriendo y lo abrazo.

- Gracias Haymitch, por no darte por vencido conmigo.

- No hay de que preciosa... no hay de que – me dice mientras me abraza y me acaricia el pelo con un esto paternal- Desde tus primeros Juegos he tenido la necesidad de protegerte, no simplemente por el chico, sino también por mi.

Hace una pausa y prosigue

- Intenté durante todos mis años de mentor, poder traer algún tributo de vuelta, no podía soportar ver como se mataban cada año, al final deje de intentar-lo, hasta que llegasteis vosotros, desde el momento en que hable por primera vez con vosotros, supe que tenia la necesidad de traeros de vuelta, al menos, a uno de los dos.

- Pero, tenias preferencia por mi, ¿Verdad?

- Preciosa, aun no entiendes el efecto que causas en los demás- me dice sonriendo

Me deshago de su abrazo y cruzo los brazos, con gesto de enfado.

- Eres demasiado parecida a mi, Katniss, además, cuando vi tu fuerza y tu carácter, supe que llegarías lejos, no solo por la rebelión, no lo se, solo se que en ese momento, tenia que procurar mantenerte con vida. Eres como una hija para mi.

Sus palabras me dejan helada, no sabia que Haymitch me tuviera aprecio, al menos, no tanto.

No puedo contestar, no me salen las palabras.

Haymitch me sonríe con tristeza y se aleja, yo hago lo mismo, pero, de golpe, lo vuelvo a llamar

-¿ Haymitch?- lo llamo sin darme la vuelta

El silencio se mantiene creciente hasta que digo.

-Yo también te considero como un padre para mi...

Dicho esto me alejo, y se que, Haymicth sonríe, aunque no lo vea.

Me dirijo rápidamente hacia la puerta de casa, la abro y voy directa al comedor, donde me tapo con una manta e intento entrar en calor, estoy temblando de frío, no me había dado cuenta de que iba descalza, y eso no puede ser bueno, ni para mi, ni para el bebé...

El bebé

El miedo vuelve a apoderarse de mi, pero, de inmediato, ese miedo desaparece, y la necesidad y la ansiedad ocupan su lugar, debo decírselo a Peeta. Pero, ¿Como?, ¿Cuando?, es algo que aun tengo que decidir.

De pronto, veo encima de la chimenea, el libro de recuerdos, me levanto, lo cojo con cuidado y lo abro.

Miles de recuerdos me inundan en menos de quince minutos; Prim durmiendo junto a Lady, mi padre con su cazadora en el bosque, Finnick y Annie el día de su boda, Plutarch programando el holo, el pequeño de Annie...

De pronto una foto cae del interior del libro, la recojo con extremo cuidado y la observo.

La playa, el Distrito 4, nuestra primera salida después de volver del Capitolio. Peeta y yo nos encontramos sentados, abrazados, mirando como el sol se pone por detrás del mar, formando así, un precioso atardecer.

Sonrio,vuelvo a dejar el libro encima de la chimenea, justo donde lo encontré, y me acomodo frente el fuego de nuevo, abrazándome las rodillas y tapandome con la manta.

Vuelvo a sumergirme en mis pensamientos, y dos preguntas ocupan mi mente. ¿Como? y ¿Cuando?

En ese momento, a mi mente viene una imagen, la playa, el atardecer, la fotografía... Y es ahí, donde lo tengo claro, el distrito 4, donde empezó todo, donde, por primera vez, la idea de concebir un hijo, mitad de Peeta, mitad mio, no me pareció tan mala idea. Donde, le prometí a Peeta que, tal vez, algún día, podría darle lo que tanto anhelaba.

Estoy tan sumida en esa nueva idea, que no noto su presencia hasta que me pone el pelo detrás de la oreja y me da un beso en la mejilla y me saluda, como cada día.

-Hola Katniss- me dice en un suspiro

No le contesto, las dudas y el miedo a como va a reaccionar, han vuelto a apoderarse de mi.

Peeta se sienta a mi lado y observa el fuego junto a mi.

Respiro profundamente y le digo, aun con la mirada perdida en el fuego.

- Hola, Peeta

Vuelvo a respirar profundamente, giro un poco la cabeza y le sonrió.

Esta sorprendido, las lágrimas empiezan a surcar su rostro, y en un momento, sus manos acunan mi rostro y empieza a acariciarme desesperadamente, un segundo después, me abraza, me pasa los brazos por detrás del cuello y me acoge junto a él.

No correspondo rapidamente, noto como él hunde su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y llora.

Al final, correspondo al abrazo pasando mis manos por su cintura, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, le digo.

-Lo siento...- entonces empiezo a llorar yo también, lloro por la impotencia que he sentido estos días, lloro por todo el dolor que le he causado a Peeta, y, en el fondo, también lloro de felicidad, porque, por fin empiezo a asumir la idea de tener una pequeña parte de mi y de Peeta en mi interior.

**Peeta POV**

Salgo de la panadería, y me dirijo a casa. Cada día la misma historia, la misma pesadez, el mismo cansancio... y la mínima esperanza que se desvanece con el paso de los días.

De camino a casa, pienso en Katniss, en realidad, es lo único que ocupa mis pensamientos durante todo el día, ella.

Estoy cada vez mas cerca de mi hogar, y, por un momento, mi mirada se dirige a la casa de Haymitch.

Veo la humareda que provoca la chimenea encendida, y, pienso que le deben de haber llegado las nuevas reservas de alcohol, hasta que, me fijo en la ventana de la cocina.

Está cruzado de brazos, observandome desde la ventana.

Lo miro con aire de tristeza, aunque el me dirige una sonrisa y asiente.

Parece un gesto de lo mas normal para cualquier persona, pero solo yo se lo que significa.

Katniss

Salgo corriendo, tan rápido como puedo, cojo las llaves y las meto en el cerrojo con un temblor desconocido, provocado por la preocupación, la necesidad, la ansiedad y, una pizca de esperanza, abro la puerta y me meto rápidamente en casa.

-¿Katniss?- la llamo mientras me apresuro hacia el comedor.

No recibo respuesta, sino, el mismo silencio de cada día.

Llego al comedor y me apoyo en el marco, intentando recuperar la respiración.

Toda mi esperanza se desvanece de golpe cuando la veo encima de la alfombra, frente al fuego, abrazando sus rodillas, y con la mirada perdida.

Suspiro, tal vez, haya interpretado mal la señal de Haymitch... aunque mi subconsciente me diga lo contrario.

Me acerco lentamente hacia Katniss, le pongo el pelo detrás de la oreja y le beso la mejilla.

-Hola Katniss- le digo, sin esperar respuesta, como cada día.

Me siento a su lado y observo el fuego junto a ella.

- Hola, Peeta

La poca respiración que quedaba en mi interior se ve cortada por esas palabras. No, no lo he imaginado, he oído su voz. Giro la cabeza rápidamente, su mirada seguía perdida en el fuego, pero de pronto gira un poco la cabeza y me sonríe.

No lo puedo evitar y las lágrimas empiezan a caer, sin pensarlo dos veces, acuno su cara entre mis manos y empiezo a acariciarla desesperadamente, un segundo después la abrazo, con la esperanza de que nunca más, vuelva a estar perdida, al menos, no sin mí.

No corresponde al abrazo instantáneamente, mis miedos vuelven a aflorar, solo logro tranquilizarme cuando sus brazos rodean mi cintura.

Sigo llorando, en el hueco de su cuello, como un niño pequeño, mientras ella me acaricia el pelo.

-Lo siento...Siento todo lo que te he casuado - me dice dulcemente, y se por su pequeño temblor que, también ha empezado a llorar.

Y, así, nos quedamos, los dos, abrazados junto al fuego, y, se que, aunque estemos entrando en un duro y frío invierno, para mi, la primavera a vuelto a renacer.

* * *

Ya esta aqui un **nuevo capitulo**! Bastante largo esta vez! ¿Que os ha parecido?

Actualizare la semana que viene!

Muchas Gracias a todos por leer! Me alegra que os guste!

En especial gracias a:

**- ErandiGuz**

**-Ainaak**

**-Sol de Media noche**

**-AndieDiggory**

**-MarEverdeen**

**-Hadelqui**

**-Ane-Potter17**

**-Napilut**

**-PeetaLOVEEEEEEEE**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews y por animarme a seguri escribiendo!**

Saludos! Y **que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte** :)


	7. Capitulo 7

Kantiss Pov

Peeta esta a tan solo un día y medio de saber la verdad.

Noto sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, y su cabeza hundida en mi pelo. Me giro lentamente y me acurruco en su pecho, Peeta emite un suave quejido, pero pronto me presiona mas contra él y me abraza.

Abro los ojos despacio y lo miro, aun tiene los ojos cerrados, pero su sonrisa me indica que esta despierto.

-Buenos días, Peeta- le digo sonriendo.

-Buenos días, Katniss- me contesta suavemente

Se gira boca arriba, lo que provoca que buena parte de mi quede encima suyo.

-Tenemos que levantarnos, recuerda que tenemos un largo viaje por hacer- le digo, mientras deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

Peeta abre los ojos, sorprendido, supongo que aun debe de estar confuso, ya que hace apenas dos semanas, yo me mostraba reacia a cualquier contacto físico, pero ahora siento la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, en cualquier momento, no dejare que vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa.

Decido levantarme e ir a la ducha, pero los brazo de Peeta me lo impiden.

-Vamos Peeta, dejame ir, o llegaremos tarde- le digo sonriendo

-Y, ¿Que pasa si no quiero dejarte ir,chica en llamas?- me dice mientras me jala hacia él, nos gira y me toma por las muñecas.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo- le digo con aire de superioridad

-Tu lo has dicho, Tarde- me dice mientras empieza a hacerme cosquillas

-Peeta, ¡Para!- le digo mientras me río a carcajadas.

- No recordaba como era el sonido de tu risa- me dice mientras un deje de tristeza cruza sus ojos y deja de hacerme cosquillas de golpe.

- Peeta...- le digo mientras acuno su rostro entre mis manos- No volverá a pasar, no hay un solo día en que no me culpe por todo el dolor que te causo...

Él sonríe, pero puedo ver en sus ojos la tristeza, eso hace que me sienta aun peor.

-Vamos Peeta, es hora de ponernos en marcha- le digo suspirando

Él no contesta, simplemente asiente y se levanta.

Las próxima horas pasan rápido, desayunamos, hacemos las maletas y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos encontramos en el tren, camino al Distrito 4.  
No me puedo creer que el momento este apunto de llegar, estamos a tan solo un día y medio del Distrito 4, y los nervios empiezan a cobrar vida.  
Aun no se como conseguí que Peeta aceptara venir al Distrito 4.

FlashBack

Me levanto temprano

- Buenos días dormilón - le digo mientras rozo su nariz con la mía.

- Buenos días, preciosa- me dice él mientras se gira y me mira- Sin pesadillas, ¿Real o no Real?

- Real- le contesto sonriendo

La verdad es, que desde que la idea de decírselo a Peeta ronda en mi cabeza, las pesadillas han disminuido considerablemente.

- Y bien, que te apetece hacer hoy, ¿Hornear?- me dice sonriendo

-Me parece una idea estupenda- le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Una vez cambiados de ropa, bajamos a la cocina y nos disponemos a hornear.

Empezamos haciendo la masa para el pan, Peeta coloca delicadamente sus manos encima de las mías y me ayuda a amasar la masa.

Decido que es momento de dejarle caer la idea del viaje.

-Peeta... - empiezo, pero mi voz sale mas como un susurro

-Perdón- dice él rápidamente mientras aleja sus manos de las mías

Me sorprende su gesto, pero entonces lo comprendo, llevaba varios días esquivando cualquier contacto que no fueran sus abrazos por la noche.

- No, Peeta, no es eso- le digo mientras vuelvo a coger sus manos.

Ahora se que con toda seguridad que Peeta esta confundido

- He pensado... que nos vendría bien... salir- le digo tartamudeando

- Katniss me parece una idea genial, donde quieres ir, ¿Al bosque?, ¿A la plaza?- me dice ilusionado

- Yo... estaba pensando.. ¿Que tal un viaje al distrito 4?- le digo dejando de amasar.

- No creo que sea buena idea- me dice él con un aire serio

- Peeta, de verdad, lo necesito- le digo mientras me giro y me quedo frente a él.

- Puedes salir por nuestro Distrito, no hace falta ir al cuatro.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Peeta habla.

- ¿Que necesidad tienes de volver allí? ¿De recordar?, ¿No tienes suficiente con los ataques, con las pesadillas?- me dice enfadado mientras de separa de mi

Sus palabras me dejan helada, no puedo creer que lo haya dicho.

- Lo siento Katniss... no quería ser tan brusco, perdoname- me dice acercándose hacia mi.

Aunque no tiene ni idea, el viaje es por él, yo quiero que el momento sea especial, a mi no me costaría nada decirle aquí y ahora " Eh, Peeta, estoy embarazada".  
Sin embargo, quiero que lo recuerde, que sepa que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, al fin formaremos una familia, lo que él siempre ha deseado.

Aunque también lo reconozco, se como se siente teniendo la playa tan cerca, le recuerda a nuestros segundos juegos, a todas las muertes, sobretodo la de nuestro amigo Finnick, ya que su hogar era ese mismo distrito... La ultima vez que fuimos al distrito fue para ver a Annie y su pequeño.  
Pero tiene que ser allí, debo decírselo en el Distrito 4, no hay mas que hablar.

No me doy cuenta de que sus brazos están rodeando mi cintura, hasta que noto como suspira en el hueco de mi cuello.

- Katniss...

- Esta bien, pero este viaje es importante para mi... porfavor Peeta

Suspira y al final dice:

-Esta bien, solo porque es importante para ti... iremos

La felicidad me invade de golpe y me tiro a sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos.

-Gracias Peeta- te prometo que será inolvidable, pienso para mis adentros.

Fin del FlashBack

Peeta me despierta justo cuando llegamos a la estación del distrito 4, me debo de haber quedado dormido mientras recordaba.

Nos dirigimos a unas pequeñas casas que se encuentran a pocos metros de la playa.

Entramos, deshacemos las maletas y, después, practicamente lo arrastro hasta la playa, no puedo esperar más, si espero, soy capaz de echarme hacia atrás.

Ha llegado el momento, los nervios que practicamente nunca se habían manifestado, parece que se ponen de acuerdo para salir a la superficie todos juntos.

Estoy temblando, mis piernas flaquean a cada paso que doy, pero hoy es el día y el momento adecuado.  
Nos quedamos de pie, con las manos entrelazadas, mirando fijamente como el sol se pone por detrás del mar, igual que en la foto que encontré, el mismo color anaranjado en el cielo, el preferido de Peeta.  
Ahora, es el momento de hablar, así que me giro hacia él y entrelazo su mano suelta con la mía.

-Peeta...

* * *

Ya esta aquí un **nuevo capitulo**! ¿Que os ha parecido? No me matéis, **no alargare mas la agonía**. Lo prometo

Actualizare la semana que viene!

Muchas Gracias a todos por leer! Me alegra que os guste!

En especial gracias a:

- **ErandiGuz**: Muchas Gracias! Tu si eres lo mejor! Por seguirme desde el primer capitulo y darme tu opinión y tu apoyo ! Gracias :)

- **Vale-Misty Cullen**: Hola! Muchisimas gracias! siento que los capítulos sean cortos, actualizo los sábados! Puede que algún viernes, depende :)

- **Mizu**: Me alegra que te guste! Si, definitivamente, Haymitch y Katniss se parecen jajajaja

- **oO**: Ya no hace falta que esperes mas! Aquí esta!

-**Ainaak**: Ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo! Prometo no alargar la agonía, en el próximo Capitulo se lo dirá por fin! Besitos! :)

-**Sol de Media noche**: Muchisimas Gracias! Perdón por los capitulas tan cortos, estoy intentando que sean mas largos!

-**AndieDiggory**: Muchisimas gracias por leer, las perspectivas a las que enfocas tus historias también son geniales, estoy deseando que actualices.

-**MarEverdeen**: Muchas Gracias! :)

-**Hadelqui**: Siento los capítulos cortos! Pero ahora los intento escribir mas largos!

-**Ane-Potter17**: Si, realmente Peeta es un encanto, me encanta plasmar su personalidad, su cariño como en el libro. Prometo que en el próximo capitulo se lo dirá por fin!

-**Napilut**: Gracias por leer! Y gracias por tu opinión :)

-**PeetaLOVEEEEEEEE**: Muchisimas Gracias por leer!

Gracias por vuestros reviews y por animarme a seguir escribiendo!

**PD:** Intentare **contestar** los** reviews** por **aquí**, normalmente los contestaba por privados. :)

Saludos! Y **que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte.**


	8. Capitulo 8

Ahora, es el momento de hablar, así que me giro hacia él y entrelazo su mano suelta con la mía.

-Peeta...

* * *

-Peeta...tenemos que hablar...- empiezo a decir mientras tartamudeo y tiemblo ligeramente.

Él me mira con una expresión que es difícil de interpretar., y al ver que no dice nada, decido proseguir.

-Veras.. no se como decirlo,es que... yo.. tu...- suspiro, estupendo, no se como empezar

- Shht... Katniss, tranquila, creo que ya se de que se trata- me dice con un aire sumamente triste mientras posa un dedo sobre mis labios.

No digo nada, primeramente porque no se que es lo que se imagina y segundo, porque no me lo permite.

-¿Te arrepientes, Katniss?, ¿Te arrepientes de haberme escogido a mi?- me dice serio y con un aire triste a la vez

La pregunta me deja helada, de entre todas las cosas que me podía haber preguntado, no me esperaba que fuera esa.

Sonrío por tanta estupidez, aunque eso solo sirve para que se enfade mas y suelte mis manos.

-Peeta.. -trato de llamarlo, pero el se da la vuelta

-No Katniss, esta bien, no contestes, no hace falta, ya lo entiendo- me dice mientras empieza a caminar.

- Peeta, por favor- le digo mientras sonrío de lo irónica que me parece la situación.

- Katniss, basta.. la entiendo, es comprensible, no soy fuerte, mucho menos valiente...- vuelve a empezar él.

- Mellark - lo llamo por su apellido, solo así sabe que se trata de algo serio.

No dice nada, así que prosigo

- ¿De verdad es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Que me arrepienta después de tantos años?- le digo mientras me acerco hacia él.- Peeta, escogerte a ti fue la única cosa de la que no me he arrepentido ni lo haré en toda mi vida.

Peeta sonríe, aun no muy convencido de mis palabras.

- Estabas tan reacia, tan distante, tan... - se calla un momento y prosigue- fría..., por eso lo pensé, pensé que incluso te habías arrepentido de aquella noche que pasamos... juntos.- me dice ruborizandose- Katnis, aun tengo miedo de despertar un día y que no estés a mi lado- me dice tristemente.

- Puedes estar seguro de que no me arrepiento de nada, mucho menos de aquella noche, Peeta- le digo seria- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y se que, aunque viviera mil vidas, no te merecería en ninguna de ellas, nada podría compensar todo lo que has hecho por mi- le digo mientras bajo la cabeza.

- Me conformo con que pases el resto de esta vida junto a mi- me dice mientras me levanta el mentón y me obliga a mirarlo.

- ¿Siempre? -le digo sonriendo, consciente del significado que tiene esa palabra para nosotros.

- Siempre- me contesta mientras acuna mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acaricia.

Nuestras frentes se chocan y, después de tanto tiempo, me besa, con una suavidad extrema y yo poso mis manos en su cálido pecho. Echaba de menos sus cálidos labios sobre los mios, no se como pude estar tanto tiempo sin ese calor interior, no se como sigo haciéndole daño tras tanto tiempo, y lo que no entiendo de ninguna manera, es como él puede continuar a mi lado después de todo.

El beso se acaba pero nuestras frentes se mantienen apoyadas, mientras me acaricia las mejillas, nos miramos, y yo me pierdo entre el azul de sus ojos. Por un momento me olvido de todo lo que me rodea, por un momento solo existimos él y yo, pero pronto vuelvo a la realidad, cuando una de sus manos se posa en mis caderas.

Es el momento, ahora o nunca.

- Peeta, no digas nada, solo escuchame – aun apoyada en su pecho.- Por favor...

Al ver que no dice nada, prosigo.

- Hoy, es un dia especial, hace años, en este mismo día, me devolviste la única cosa que me faltaba en ese momento, la vida. Fue el día en que encontré el diente de león, el que me dio esperanza para seguir viviendo, el diente de león que encontré el día después de que me salvaras de morir de hambre, por eso escogí este día, y el lugar, esta playa... porque encontré una foto, nuestra, en este mismo lugar, cuando fuimos a visitar al pequeño de Annie, y fue en ese día, en ese instante, mientras estábamos acurrucados en la arena, en el que me plantee la posibilidad de aumentar nuestra familia, tan solo si tu estabas a mi lado.

Peeta me mira, con una expresión que se debate entre la curiosidad y la confusión.

Suspiro.

- Nunca se me han dado tan bien las palabras como a ti- le digo con una media sonrisa.

Instintivamente, recojo sus manos de mi cintura y lentamente las subo hacia mi vientre, voy cerrando los ojos a medida que subo sus manos, cuando llegan a su destino, las entrelazo con las mías justo en ese punto, donde lo sentí moverse por última vez.

Sonrío y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos, pero esta vez no son de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

Me obligo a abrir los ojos, no puedo perderme la reacción de Peeta, sea cual sea.

Cuando abro los ojos, él me mira, con un deje de sorpresa, pero no se mueve, continua tieso, así que para confirmar mis anteriores palabras, asiento, esperando que lo acabe de comprender, que entienda que es real.

Por un momento,todo a mi alrededor deja de cobrar sentido, ahora solo existimos él y yo.

No me doy cuenta cuanto tiempo a pasado, solo se que ahora mismo, sus labios han empezado a buscar los mios con desesperación, me levanta como si fuera una pluma, me abraza y empezamos a girar y girar, mientras las lágrimas empiezan a surcar sus preciosos ojos.

Y giramos, y giramos, y seguimos girando, mientras mi risa ahoga el silencio.

Al final caemos en la arena, abrazados, yo enzima de él.

- Cuidado, no le vayamos a hacer daño- le digo sonriendo y posando una mano en mi vientre.

Mis palabras solo provocan que la sonrisa de Peeta se haga aun mayor, si eso es posible.

- Pero, ¿Como?¿Cuando?- me dice él emocionado

- ¿Como? Ya lo sabes- le digo yo ruborizandome.

Peeta se ríe y sus mejillas adoptan un color rojizo.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- me dice con un toque de picardía.

- No lo tenia previsto, simplemente sucedió.

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? - Me dice él mientras se le quiebra un poco la voz y en sus palabras se nota un pequeño aire de resentimiento.

- Yo quería que fuera especial, por eso escogí este día y este lugar- aunque se que esa no es la verdadera razón por la cual no se lo dije, así que decido decirle la verdad.- Aunque esa no es la única razón, tenía miedo... ya sabes que nunca habían formado parte de mis planes, no esperaba encontrarme en esta situación, pero cuando comprendí que iba...- rectifico sonriendo y acariciándome el vientre- que íbamos a estar bien, que nada nos podía pasar, porque tu siempre ibas a estar ahí, la mitad de mis miedos desaparecieron, la otra mitad desapareció cuando recordé lo feliz que te hacía la idea de ser padre. Se que mis miedos continuaran, de echo, se que nunca se acabaran de ir, pero en eso consiste la vida, en avanzar por mas difícil que nos resulte, y eso lo aprendí de ti, Peeta.

Creo que es la primera vez que dejo a Peeta sin palabras, pero pronto ese silencio se ve sustituido por el roce de nuestros labios, mientras, aun en la arena, nos arrodillados, me abraza y me susurra al oído:

- Gracias... gracias por darme una razón más de mi existencia, a parte de ti. Te quiero Katniss, ahora y siempre.- me dice mientras acerca su mano hacia mi vientre.- ¿Puedo?- me pregunta con con cierta duda.

Asiento, sonrío y acerco su mano hacia allí, mientras la sonrisa de Peeta no puede ser mayor.

- ¿Lo oyes pequeño? Vas a estar muy bien, vas a tener una madre estupenda.- dice mientras me mira y acaricia mi vientre.

- Te va a tener a ti como padre, Peeta, no podrá desear nada mejor- le digo mientras las lágrimas empiezan a hacer presencia de nuevo.

Aun con Peeta embobado, acariciando nuestro futuro, le digo en un susurro.

- Yo también te quiero,Peeta

Él deja su nuevo entretenimiento, me seca las lágrimas que no dejan de brotar de mis ojos, me mira y me besa.

Y es ahí, justo en ese momento, donde me doy cuenta de que no voy a estar sola, de que nada va a salir mal mientras Peeta siga a mi lado, ahora se, con total seguridad , que vamos a estar bien.

* * *

Ya esta! **Se lo ha dicho**! ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Es lo que os esperabais? **Espero vuestras opiniones**!

**No** creais que esto **se ha acabado aquí**! La **semana** que **viene**... un **Peeta POV del momento**!

**Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer**! Me **alegra** mucho que os **guste**!

En especial gracias a:

**ErandiGuz**-) Muchas Gracias! Si, soy un poco cruel jajajaja, aqui está el nuevo capitulo! Espero que te guste! Saludos!

**anairamellark18 **-) Hola1 Muchisimas Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic! :) Si, realmente soy un poco cruel por dejarlo en el momento culminante jajajaja! Pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! Saludos!

**ainaak** -) Sii, por fin se lo ha dicho, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Realmente aun quedan un montón de cosas antes de acabar, así que espero que no te lo pierdas! Gracias a ti por tu review! Besitos!

**Hadelqui** -) Muchisimas gracias por leer. Si, realmente son un poco cortos, pero a veces los hago largos, aunque no me convencen edl todo, prefiero hacerlos cortitos pero que tengan su chispaa, aunque intento alargarlos un poco mas :)

Y tranquila, que yo las criticas me las tomo bien, son constructivas e intento hacerles caso :)

En fin, soy un poco cruel, creo que todos os quedasteis igual esperando que se lo dijera, jajajaja me gusta mantener el misterio, pero ya esta, ya se lo ha dicho, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. :)

Me agrada mucho que pienses que la historia es buena.

Saludos!

**Vale-Misty Cullen** -) Jajajaja tranquila, si, realmente fuí un poco cruel dejandolo ahí, pero no pasa nada ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo! Espero que te guste!

Saludos!

**Gracias** por vuestros **reviews**, vuestros **favoritos** y vuestras **alertas**, y **sobretodo** por **animarme** a seguir **escribiendo**!

**PD:** Intentare **contestar** los** reviews** por **aquí**, normalmente los contestaba por privados. :)

Saludos! Y **que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte.**


	9. Capitulo 9

-Peeta...tenemos que hablar...- me empieza a decir ella con un leve tartamudeo mientras tiembla

No digo nada, simplemente la miro, y empiezo a temerme lo peor.

-Veras.. no se como decirlo,es que... yo.. tu...- suspira

Entonces, una leve incertidumbre cruza por mi mente.

Y si...¿Y si se ha arrepentido de haberse quedado conmigo? Después de tantos años sufriendo ataques, aguantando este dolor que nos oprime el pecho a ambos. Después de tantos años ayudandonos mutuamente... ¿Se ha acabado?

- Shht... Katniss, tranquila, creo que ya se de que se trata- Empiezo a decirle tristemente mientras le pongo un dedo en los labios.

No dice nada, simplemente me mira, como si esperara mi supuesta confirmación sobre lo que pienso.

Así que, decido preguntárselo directamente, sin evasivas, y sin mas,las palabras empiezan a salir de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlas antes.

-¿Te arrepientes, Katniss?, ¿Te arrepientes de haberme escogido a mi?- Le digo seriamente y con un aire de tristeza

Se queda tiesa de golpe, como si no esperara esa pregunta. Yo la miro fijamente, esperando que conteste, pero lo único que sale de su rostro es una sonrisa.

¿Sonríe? ¿Porque? ¿Acaso le parece graciosa la situación?

La ira empieza a corromper mi interior así que suelto sus manos, que hasta entonces seguían entrelazadas con las mías.

-Peeta.. -me llama, pero me doy la vuelta para que no vea como las lágrimas amenazan con salir por mis ojos

-No Katniss, esta bien, no contestes, no hace falta, ya lo entiendo- Le digo mientras empiezo a caminar, seria demasiado doloroso escucharselo decir a ella misma, simplemente prefiero no tener que hacerlo.

- Peeta, por favor- me llama y noto por su tono, que aun sonríe.

- Katniss, basta.. la entiendo, es comprensible, no soy fuerte, mucho menos valiente...- Empiezo a decirle, y por unos instantes, vuelvo a compararme con Gale.

Hacia mucho tiempo, que las dudas sobre porque me escogió a mi ya no rondaban mi cabeza, sin embargo, tras la pequeña conversación que estamos manteniendo, me resulta imposible no pensarlo.

¿Porque a mi? A un simple panadero, que lo único que hace es acurrucarla entre sus brazos cuando ella tiene una pesadilla, que la pone en peligro constantemente a causa de sus malditos ataques...¿Porque yo? ¿Porque no Gale? Él era fuerte, valiente, cazaba en el bosque, junto a ella, saltándose cualquier norma o castigo que se le impusiese. Gale, que era capaz de protegerla, de cuidarla, de amarla...

- Mellark- me dice ella seriamente, si no fuera porque ha utilizado mi apellido para llamarme, seguria sumido en mis pensamientos.

Cuando Katniss utiliza mi apellido, se que se trata de algo serio, importante.

No digo nada, simplemente espero a que prosiga. No espero que utilice palabras de consuelo, Katniss no es así, simplemente espero que lo diga y acabemos con esto lo mas rápido posible, por mas que me duela...

- ¿De verdad es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Que me arrepienta después de tantos años?- me dice mientras oigo sus pasos, acercandose hacia mi.- Peeta, escogerte a ti fue la única cosa de la que no me he arrepentido ni lo haré en toda mi vida.

Un deje de esperanza cruza mi mente y no puedo evitar sonreír, pero toda esa esperanza se desvanece cuando recuerdo los últimos meses pasados.

- Estabas tan reacia, tan distante, tan... -me callo de golpe, sin saber como cualificar su estado, al final opto por la opción menos punzante - fría..., por eso lo pensé, pensé que incluso te habías arrepentido de aquella noche que pasamos... juntos.-Le digo ruborizandome, recordando aquella noche que fue la tercera mejor noche de mi vida, la segunda fue cuando Katniss decidió tostar el pan conmigo, y la primera fue, sin duda, cuando la volví a ver sonreír tras mi vuelta, cuando volvimos a confiar el uno en el otro, a acercarnos.

En este momento, se que tengo que confesarle lo que mas temo desde que volvimos a estar juntos tras mi regreso.

- Katnis, aun tengo miedo de despertar un día y que no estés a mi lado- le digo tristemente.

- Puedes estar seguro de que no me arrepiento de nada, mucho menos de aquella noche, Peeta- Me dice seria - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y se que, aunque viviera mil vidas, no te merecería en ninguna de ellas, nada podría compensar todo lo que has hecho por mi- me dice mientras baja la cabeza.

- Me conformo con que pases el resto de esta vida junto a mi- le digo mientras le levanto el mentón y la obligo a mirarme

Esa es la única verdad, lo único que anhelo desde que la conozco, que pase cada instante de nuestra vida junto a mi, no importa que crea que no me merecería ni que viviera mil vidas, yo me conformaría con repetir esta vida una y otra vez durante toda la eternidad.

- ¿Siempre? - Me dice sonriendo

- Siempre- le contesto, mientras acuno su rostro entre mis manos y lo acaricio, consciente de lo que esa palabra significa para mi, para nosotros.

Nuestras frentes chocan, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento, volver a sentir sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre los mios, encajando a la perfección, tal y como los recordaba, tan solo el recuerdo me hace estremecer, pero el momento es este, aquí y ahora, así que, la beso, con una suavidad extrema mientras ella posa sus manos en mi pecho.

Me estremezco con tan solo ese contacto, no se como puede estar tanto tiempo sin ese calor interior. Bueno, en realidad si lo se, la esperanza de que Katniss estuviera bien apagaba cualquier fuego interior, tan solo podía pensar en volver a verla sonreír, en volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, en protegerla.

El beso se acaba, a causa de nuestra falta de oxigeno, aunque nuestras frentes siguen apoyadas. Mientras le acaricio las mejillas, nos miramos y, por un momento, se que ella también piensa lo mismo que yo.

En este momento, aquí y ahora, solo existimos ella y yo.

Bajo mis manos hacia sus caderas, acercándola lentamente hacia mi, intentando no dejar ningún espacio entre nosotros.

Tras unos interminables segundos, ella habla.

- Peeta, no digas nada, solo escuchame – me dice aun apoyada en mi pecho, acto seguido añade..- Por favor...

No digo nada, tal como ella me ha pedido, tan solo escucho.

- Hoy, es un día especial, hace años, en este mismo día, me devolviste la única cosa que me faltaba en ese momento, la vida. Fue el día en que encontré el diente de león, el que me dio esperanza para seguir viviendo, el diente de león que encontré el día después de que me salvaras de morir de hambre, por eso escogí este día, y el lugar, esta playa... porque encontré una foto, nuestra, en este mismo lugar, cuando fuimos a visitar al pequeño de Annie, y fue en ese día, en ese instante, mientras estábamos acurrucados en la arena, en el que me plantee la posibilidad de aumentar nuestra familia, tan solo si tu estabas a mi lado.

Recuerdo todos y cada uno de esos días, nunca los olvidaría, ni el mismísimo Capitolio, volviendo a resurgir entre las cenizas, podría hacerme olvidar esos increibles momentos con Katniss, sin duda unos de los momentos mas felices de mi vida.

Sin embargo, me siento sorprendido y confuso, primeramente porque no pensaba que, después de todo, Katniss siguiera recordando hechos que para mi, fueron sumamente importantes y felices, y que algunos pasaron hace años, como el día del diente de león.

Y segundo, la confusión me mata porque no se a donde quiere llegar con esas maravillosas palabras.

- Nunca se me han dado tan bien las palabras como a ti- me dice con una media sonrisa.

Lentamente, recoge mis manos que están apoyadas en su cintura, y las va subiendo hacia arriba, hacia su vientre, mientras cierra los ojos. De pronto, las detiene justo en el centro de este y las entrelaza con las mías.

Sonríe y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

Por un instante me preocupo, pero cuando veo que abre los ojos y sonríe de felicidad, la desesperación y la preocupación se desvanecen y dejan paso a la felicidad. Una felicidad que me abruma de golpe.

Me quedo tieso, mirándola.

Poco a poco todo empieza a encajar, el malestar, el no querer ir al medico, aunque reconozco que eso no me sorprendía, nunca les tubo mucha estima, la sensación de vacío, la depresión, la lejanía en su mente, sus palabras... ¿Podría ser...? ¿Me estaré equivocando?

Nunca han formado parte de sus planes, ¿Porque deberían hacerlo ahora?

La miro incrédulo, sin saber que decir, como reaccionar.

Empieza a dolerme la cabeza, la mezcla de confusión, abrumante felicidad, incertidumbre... todo se acumula en mi cabeza.

Como si Katniss interpretara mi mezcla de sensaciones sofocantes y me leyera el pensamiento, asiente, refutando mis sospechas.

Entonces, todo cobra sentido, mis dudas se disuelven como las nubes tras una tormenta, y lo veo claro.

Esta embarazada.

Tardo bastante tiempo en reaccionar, en acabar de asumir los hechos sucedidos hace unos instantes, pero cuando lo hago, mis labios empiezan a buscar los suyos con desesperación. La levanto como si de una pluma de tratara y empiezo a girar y a girar junto a ella, mientras las lágrimas de felicidad empiezan a surcar mis ojos.

Y giramos, y giramos, y seguimos girando, mientras su risa ahoga el silencio.

Al final caemos en la arena, abrazados, ella encima de mi.

- Cuidado, no le vayamos a hacer daño- Me dice sonriendo.

Mi sonrisa se hace aun mayor si es posible, pensando en como sus palabras, me hacen creer que a asumido la idea de tener a ese pequeño en su interior.

- Pero, ¿Como?¿Cuando?- le digo emocionado

- ¿Como? Ya lo sabes- me dice ella ruborizandose y con un tono un poco pícaro.

Me río ante su nueva faceta y observo como sus mejillas se tiñen de un precioso color rojizo.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- le digo sonriendole

- No lo tenia previsto, simplemente sucedió- me dice ella, así sin mas.

Empiezo a darle vueltas a un pequeño asunto, ¿ Porque no me lo dijo antes?.

Se que, nunca quiso ser madre, aun así...

Eso me llena de tristeza, pensando que tal vez, el momento fue inoportuno, accidental, porque recuerdo que fue la primera vez que nos unimos en uno solo, sin precauciones, sin nada, tan solo llevados por el deseo del momento.

Tal vez, si lo hubiera echo, si me lo hubiera dicho, no tendría que haber pasado por esto ella sola, ella sabia que yo siempre estaría a su lado, ella conocia mi deseo de ser padre desde simepre, aun así, no me lo dijo.

Podría haber pasado cualquier cosa, podría haber muerto yo o peor aun, ella, y nunca lo hubiera sabido.

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? - le pregunto mientras se me quiebra un poco la voz y no puedo evitar pronunciar las palabras con un deje de resentimiento.

Se calla unos segundos, calculando las palabras que va a decirme. Tras esos interminables segundos, prosigue.

- Yo quería que fuera especial, por eso escogí este día y este lugar- me dice ella mientras escoge sus palabras con cautela, ya que debe de haber notado mi tono de voz- Aunque esa no es la única razón, tenía miedo... ya sabes que nunca habían formado parte de mis planes, no esperaba encontrarme en esta situación, pero cuando comprendí que iba...- se frena en seco y rectifica, sonriendo, mientras se acaricia el vientre- que íbamos a estar bien, que nada nos podía pasar, porque tu siempre ibas a estar ahí, la mitad de mis miedos desaparecieron, la otra mitad desapareció cuando recordé lo feliz que te hacía la idea de ser padre. Se que mis miedos continuaran, de echo, se que nunca se acabaran de ir, pero en eso consiste la vida, en avanzar por mas difícil que nos resulte, y eso lo aprendí de ti, Peeta.

No tengo palabras.

Por una vez, Katniss a conseguido sofocar mi sed de hablante, dejandome seco.

Tengo miedo de decir algo, de estropearlo, porque ahora, nada podría hacer el momento mas perfecto.

Así que, hago la única cosa que creo oportuna.

Acerco mi cara lentamente a la suya, rozando mis labios con los suyos delicadamente, mientras, aun arrodillados en la arena, la abrazo, y le susurro al oído las pocas palabras que consigo articular, pero unas palabras que demuestran, una vez más, lo agradecido que estoy de que siga a mi lado, demostrarle, una vez mas, que para mi lo significa todo en este mundo.

- Gracias... gracias por darme una razón más de mi existencia, a parte de ti. Te quiero Katniss, ahora y siempre.- le digo mientras, con un ligero temblor, empiezo a acercar la mano hacia su vientre- ¿Puedo?- le pregunto con cierta duda.

Asiente, sonríe y coje mi mano, acercandola hacia allí.

Mi sonrisa vuelve a augmentar en question de segundos.

Ese pequeño va a estar bien, lo se, simplemente por el echo de que, ni Katniss ni yo vamos a dejar que le ocurra nada.

- ¿Lo oyes pequeño? Vas a estar muy bien, vas a tener una madre estupenda.- le digo mientras la miro a los ojos y acaricio su vientre.ç

- Te va a tener a ti como padre, Peeta, no podrá desear nada mejor-Me dice mientras las lágrimas empiezan a surcar por su rostro y sonríe.

Me enhorgullecen sus palabras, quiero besarla, abrazarla, decirle cuanto la quiero mil y una veces más, sin embargo sigo embobado en ese pequeño sitio, donde poco a poco irá creciendo una parte mitad de Katniss, mitad mia.

Casi en un susurro inaudible, Katniss me dice:

- Yo también te quiero,Peeta

Habia pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que Katniss me dijo que me queria, que ahora, cuando lo vuelvo a escuchar, es como si me lo dijera por primera vez de nuevo, como si hubieramos vuelto a empezar.

Dejo mi nuevo y futuro entretenimiento de acariciar su vientre, le seco las lagrimas que no dejan de brotar de sus ojos, la miro y lentamente me acerco para besarla de nuevo.

En ese beso, intento demostrarle todo lo que no le puedo decir con palabras, quiero que entienda, que van a estar bien, los dos, porque mientras yo siga vivo, no permitire que nada les pase.

Y es ahí, justo en ese momento, donde creo que lo entiende.

Entiende que no esta sola, que nada va a salir mal, porque yo voy a estar a su lado, como siempre lo he estado y como siempre lo estare, incluso despues de la propia muerte...

* * *

Hola Holaaa! Ya esta aqui el **Peeta POV**! Es el **capitulo mas largo** que he escrito!Jajajajaja ¿**Que os ha parecido**?

Lamento informaros de que **esto está llegando a su fin**... la **semana que viene**... **último capitulo! :(**

Pero **no os preocupeis**! **Para los que querais seguir leyendo** algun otro fic, **estoy escribiendo uno** sobre... aaaah sorpresaa! jajajajaja Tan solo os puedo dejar un **adelantoo** en el final del **proximo capitulo**! ;)

**Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer**! Me **alegra** mucho que os **guste**!

En especial gracias a:

**Jackeline** -) Muchas Gracias! Me alegro que te guste, si, la verdad esque Peeta y Katniss son lo mejor. :)

**Vale-Misty Cullen **-) Muchas Graciaas! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Aqui tienes el Peeta POV! ( Me ha quedado un poco mas largo que el de Katniss) Espero que te guste igual que el capitulo anterior!

**Guest** -) Jajajajaja si al fin! Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Aquí esta el penultimo capitulo del fic, que lo disfrutes!

**KittyCherry** -) Hola! Mm... gracias, si la verdad esque un poco romanticon/cursi si que quedo, pero me salio así, que le vamos a hacer... Me alegra que te haya gustado! Si, es una suerte que dajase su lado zombie, no iba a durar para siempre! Jajajaja y si, aquella noche fué el "sexy momento" Jajajajaja!

Aqui tienes el Peeta Pov! Saludos!

**Luin-fanel** -) Muchisimas Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Si... realmente estaban dramaticos, decidi ponerlo así ya que, como bien saben, Katniss no queria tener hijos y claro, verse en la situación... fue como un ¡Boom! No supo como reaccionar la pobre.

Realmente, no se de cuantos meses está Katniss, no lo había pensado, supuestamente estará de unos... tres meses aproximadamente.

Jajajajaja pobrecito el mayor... como se estremecio en la tirolesa jajajajajaja

En fin, aqui tienes el Peeta POv! Si, realmente los puntos de vista de Peeta son lo mejor, no se si capto muy bien la actitud de Peeta en mis Pov, pero realmente me emociona escribirlos...

Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como el de Katniss.

Saludos!

**- Gracias** por vuestros **reviews**, vuestros **favoritos** y vuestras **alertas**, y **sobretodo** por **animarme** a seguir **escribiendo**!

Saludos! Y Q**ue la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte.**


	10. Nota de autora

**Lo siento**, se que prometí subir el capitulo hace meses... pero con el **estres** de 2º de Bachiller y la **falta de inspiración**, no he podido, **lo siento muchisimo.**

**Intentare subir el capitulo esta semana**, lo alargaré tanto como pueda y **subiré un adelanto para otro fic**.

**Muchas Gracias** a todos los que aun seguís por aquí, los que aun visitáis el fic y lo leéis, siempre lo tengo en cuenta.

Una vez mas, **lo siento**, y que** LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE**

**Att: Noraa E.M**


End file.
